<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play Date by bicrybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159334">Play Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicrybaby/pseuds/bicrybaby'>bicrybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I wrote this at midnight after busting my own ass on a skateboard, consider this wishful thinking, that also kiss, two gals being pals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicrybaby/pseuds/bicrybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal daydreams about girls and is bad at skating, but luckily it works out in her favor! Also known as: me projecting my fantasies on their drag personas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will probably revise this but feel free to clown on me in the comments! I was so exhausted writing this, but inspiration struck so my lizard brain is uploading this without even trying to check for any mistakes or weird wording. I didn't really elaborate on Gigi's character at all but as I'm typing this I am considering doing a second chapter to fix that! So let me know after you clown on me if I should! If this sucks I will blame it on my pisces sun and virgo moon :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about quarantine made long evening walks alone extremely appealing to Crystal. With her freshmen year of college having just finished despite the difficulties of a closed campus, there was not much to do besides idly sketch or skate through the hills in her neighborhood. It seemed like every waking moment was spent with her family; and while she loved them dearly, there is only so much to talk about after two months of slumming it together in isolation.<br/>
So, she walked as much as she could.<br/>
She took her cheery disposition and stowed it away, letting her mind race free from having to remain present and guarded around the occupants of her childhood home. Crystal let herself fantasize about returning to the campus studio to release her pent up angst, she dreamed of finally meeting a girl she would face her parents’ judgement for, she imagined a life where she was dominating the galleries in a big city with her name on the tips of everyone’s tongues.<br/>
Every night, the redhead would leave her house at 8:30 in athletic shorts and a cropped sweatshirt to walk until the paranoia eating away at her need for spontaneity forced her legs to carry her home. Most of the time, the cookie-cutter houses with beige walls and white trimming sitting behind neatly trimmed green lawns were the only things greeting her as she daydreamed through the stroll. There were a few runners and visibly distressed individuals seeking solitude, but for most of Crystal’s walk, she was met with a peaceful silence. She could throw a quick wave to the others and return to her thoughts.<br/>
Of course, most of the people walking by weren’t model status runners with long blonde hair near-sprinting with their goofy looking and unbelievably well-behaved dogs. At first crystal was unphased, briefly checking her phone after hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps of the unseen runner. As she saw her pass by, she threw up a noncommittal hand, and the faceless woman turned and let out a breathless but enthusiastic “Hi!” before pulling an admittedly cute dog with her at a pace that would rival Crystal’s busted skateboard on a good day.<br/>
Holy shit<br/>
The cloud that was blurring crystal’s attention to her surroundings suddenly dissipated, and she was glued to the quickly retreating form of the mysterious blonde girl and her little companion. Crystal mentally scolded herself for not saying something, as if she has ever been the type of assertive woman to talk to a stranger she only graced her eyes upon for a maximum of five seconds. The blurred image of the tall girl’s immaculate eyebrows and gorgeous bone structure highlighted by a sheen of sweat stuck in her mind as she swiftly walked the short distance back to her house. Her fantasies were riddled with images of the lean and athletic runner swooping her off her feet, with muted blue eyes and a pointed nose.<br/>
As crystal walked up her steep driveway, she felt far from rested. The embarrassingly brief interaction had her mind working in overdrive replaying it on a loop. She glanced briefly at her busted old truck and resolved to take out her board and skate off the fascination towards the woman from before. Her new obsession was only worsened by being touch-starved from being socially isolated. She hadn’t seen anyone in general since she met up with her friend Jan when the pandemic first started, and before that she hadn’t seen anyone in a romantic context in ages. As she set the skateboard down on the street, she delved back into her internal debate on what the girl was like, completely lost in her thoughts. Crystal’s back foot swung down to push off the pavement, and for the first time in months, she wildly miscalculated the distance between the road and her foot. The fall was fast and had Crystal skidding in her hip. She hissed in pain as she quickly stood up and ran to catch her board before it rolled down the steep hill. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the familiar high pony of flawless blonde hair, and quickly stepped on the skateboard and propelled herself down the hill. <em>Great! IMG’s local rep watched local lesbian clown bust her ass.</em> Freckled cheeks burning with a sense of shame were concealed by the darkness between the poorly placed streetlights, and her messily cropped sweatshirt whipped in the wind. As she turned onto another street, Crystal felt a warm trickle of blood down her leg, accompanied by a mild ache. The next streetlight revealed a sizeable gash on her knee that made her thankful that she skated off too fast for the new source of her embarrassment to see her injury. As she skated the mile loop, she periodically wiped at the scrape to check if it was dry, messily wiping the blood on her hand on her leg. Crystal figured she looked a mess but kept skating to work off the adrenaline from the minor fall, not passing the young woman in question again.<br/>
When the seat of her shorts stuck to her with sweat, Crystal decided her next destination would be home. Her scrape was still persistently trickling despite the sting having faded, and it was stark against her tan skin when passing under the lights. So, she began her final push up arguably the biggest hill in her neighborhood, headphones blasting “Girl Almighty” and her thighs burning from the effort. She did not hear the fast footsteps of the blonde on the other side of the street, passing her with ease considering Crystal’s disadvantage.<br/>
The tied up hair whipped around and briefly scanned the struggling young woman’s appearance as she passed, at first in admiration and then with concern, eyes zeroing in on the fresh wound, suddenly thankful she left her dog at home for her last lap. She gasped in surprise and then slowed her stride, catching the attention of Crystal, who took out her headphones in confusion.<br/>
“Is- is something wrong? I apologize if I was taking up too much of the street! Sometimes I don’t even notice I’ve drifted towards the middle” Crystal nervously chuckled before the stranger furrowed her perfect brows and her the corner of her mouth turned downward.<em> Shit did I really piss off the one pretty woman I’ve see</em>-<br/>
“Not at all! I just saw your leg – are you okay? I noticed you fall but I would have helped if I had known you hurt yourself!” the woman frowned and reached out a manicured hand, forgetting about the pandemic altogether. “My name is Gigi; Gigi Goode.”<br/>
Crystal’s face burned bright red at Gigi’s confirmation of seeing her rookie mistake, and her hand flew up to her face, laughing in embarrassment and shock, as the other grabbed her outstretched hand to shake it.<br/>
“I am totally fine! I hate to say I have had worse experiences flying off this board,” Crystal admitted with a bashful laugh. “My name is Crystal! I promise I have a multitude of talents that do not include busting my ass in front of attractive strangers,” she said has a sheepish grin overtook her soft features. Gigi’s face was painted with a light blush and she looked down at her hand firmly grasped by Crystal’s and let out a nervous giggle, overwhelmed with admiration for the redhead’s blinding positivity. Crystal slowly blinked at Gigi when she followed her eyeline down to their joined hands and quickly let go to grab her board.<br/>
“Well, Gigi, it was really nice of you to check on me, but I’m sure you are just itchin’ to run circles around these hills. I hope to see you around!” Crystal smiled as she began her walk home, too distracted by the vision of Gigi up close and her strong but kind voice to focus on any sort of balance.<br/>
Gigi watched her start her trek, dumbfounded. <em>This is the first time I’ve seen her, and I’ve lived here for what- my whole life? Twenty years? When will I get another chance?</em><br/>
Her legs carried her right next to Crystal within seconds of the realization, and before she could stop herself, Gigi blurted out a question that would mark as the start of her life-long fascination with the redhead. “Do you want to walk with me?”<br/>
Crystal looked at her with eyes filled to the brim with affection.<br/>
“If that makes you uncomfortable, I totally understand! I just thought it would be nice… since, you know, its been a lonely for everyone. Maybe we could be each other’s person through all this? You can totally say no, my feelings won’t be hur-“<br/>
“I’d like that, Gigi,” Crystal interrupted softly, as an uncontrollable grin overtook her features, highlighting the warmth of her eyes and the endearing way the blush colored her freckled face. She reached for Gigi’s free hand, and they walked onward, bumping shoulders and hips talking about nothing.<br/>
When they both began to speak softer and slower from fatigue, Gigi insisted on walking Crystal home, mostly so she would know where to pick up the younger woman the next day for a mutually desired stroll.<br/>
Once they reached Crystal’s yard, they both stopped, facing each other while tightening the hold on their joined hands.<br/>
“I’m glad you asked me to walk with you Gigi,” admitted Crystal, as she searched the other woman’s soft expression, and jumped between her small smile and warm gaze. “I’m already looking forward to seeing you tomorrow,” she blushed.<br/>
“I can’t wait” Gigi whispered.<br/>
Their eyes met for a few charged moments too long, and Crystal felt herself fighting to keep her eyes away from Gigi’s parted lips, but Gigi did not deny herself the same for Crystal. She swooped down on the shorter girl, placing her hands on her cheeks while capturing her lips in a kiss that was anything but forceful. Overwhelmed with affection, Crystal closed the distance between their bodies, and wrapped her arms around Gigi’s neck while deepening the kiss, trying to make the most of it before bidding goodnight.<br/>
Gigi placed her hands on Crystal’s hips and pulled away, letting out a soft chuckle at Crystal’s unrestrained enthusiasm. Her eyes gleamed with something Crystal would not be able to place for months to come, and crystals shined just as much as they gazed into each other's eyes one last time before they parted for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>